Shattered Memory
by ShadowBunni
Summary: This is a prompt given to me; What if Julie watched Kane kill her mother and had nightmares about it? Yes, the pairing is subtle but there. No it's not Mike/Julie. Sorry.


She still remembers it like it was yesterday. that's probably why it invades her dreams sometimes. The way her mother screams. The way the blood splashes to the floor. The way her father just stares at the body on the floor.

She tries to suppress it, allowing happier memories to flood her mind. But it's like a parasite, it sucks out all the happiness out of her when she's alone and can think to herself. Sleeping is the worst. The memory plagues her, much differently to the way she sometimes see's him destroying her friends. She's so afraid of him, and what he can do, she's scared he'll kill her when he finds out what she's doing

That's what she's most afraid of.

She feels safer with the boy's. In the way that she can curl up in the less than comfy bed, and finally rest because she's away from him and his hands. And his anger.

But she's not there right now. She's alone, and his anger is there.

She dreams of her mother, and how she used to be. But then…then he starts yelling. He curses at her, says terrible, terrible things. She never understood it then, but she does now. She understands his hate, and his tendencies. The way he shakes in anger is disturbing. Its like he wants to lash out. She's never been the one he yells at though. She's his princess, his little girl.

Why hadn't that saved her mother? The way her blood splashes onto the floor and onto the much smaller, innocent version of herself. She remembers the way she'd screamed, but her dad held her, cradled her close and told her it was okay. He's whispered to her that it was fine, and mummy would be fine.

She wasn't. She died. She left Julie alone with the tyrant of a man. And now she can see her taking the place of her mother, and she jumps up with a light, choked gasp. She's sobbing before she can stop herself, ripping off her covers as she blindly stumbles her way to the entrance of Motorcity, sobbing as she get's into 9Lives and drives.

She's still in her pajamas, and she can hear them. They're still awake as she stumbles in. She's not sure who catches her, all the yelling is mingled together into one startled noise. She falls to her knee's, sobbing with such force her body can't stand staying up right anymore. She realizes Dutch is the one holding her, shushing her slowly, and Chuck is at her back, making comforting circles with his hands.

But she can feel the rise of the bile. She pushes him away, stumbling to the kitchen as the images of her mothers cold, dead eyes flash into her mind. She retches into the sink, sobbing quietly as someone's rough, calloused hand rubs at her back, again. She hears Texas attempt to soothe her, the other boy's struggling to comprehend the situation before them.

Slowly, she turns, sniffling softly as she glances to Mike, who seems distraught at her current state. She forces a weak smile at him, trying desperately to appear calm. But then Texas embraces her, and she can't help but cry again. She buries her head into his shoulder, calming from the touches as he rubs her back again. She's enveloped by many arms, slowly, and she nestles into the warmth the boy's, her boy's, give her. She whispers something, and Mike frowns a little.

"What was that Jules?"

"S-sit down…I…I need to explain this…" Slowly, she's broken out of the comforting embraces, all of them moving to the couch to listen to her without question. She moves over, allowing herself comfort in Texas' arms again as she sighs. Her mouth tasted disgusting, but she needed to let this out before she thinks about brushing her teeth or something.

"M-my father's…a tyrant…I…I hate him." She hisses softly, not even seeing the glance Texas shoot's her at the mention of her father.

"He-…when I was…young, I forget how old I was…but, he…he killed my mother…"A choked cry leaves her lips, but she gulps it down and manages to continue. Her voice is so broken and choked, but she manages to get it out.

"I've…I keep seeing it in my dreams…over and over…and-" She's quietened as Dutch pulls her his way, nestling his nose in her hair.

"Sh…don't…it's okay. You don't have to say anymore, okay? We're ganna look after you…" She smiles softly, closing her eyes. She can feel the sleepiness set in.

Mike laughs softly, reaching around to ruffle her hair in that affectionate, brotherly way.

"Yeah, course. Why don't you sleep here, sis? We're just ganna play some games…" She nods slowly, the comfort of their aura proving too much for the young redhead to handle. She's settled back into Texas, slipping in an out of consciousness as she whispers faintly.

"Thank you…"


End file.
